battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Gift to the Future Chief, From Her Little Brother
"A Gift to the Future Chief, From Her Little Brother" is an Extended Universe thread written on August 22, 2015. Summary Full Text 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg approached Grey, a large smile on his face. He had a gift for her coronation. “Seestor!” He called out to her as he approached. “I have a surprise for yoooou” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled beaming from ear to ear like a child on Snoggletog as she watched her little brother approach. “A surprise?!” she asked. “What is it? What?!” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg laughed at his sister’s enthusiasm. “Come on I’ll show you.” He led Grey along to the local smithy and told her to wait outside. “I’ll be right back.” With that he disappeared behind the wooden door. After a few minutes he poked his head out of the door. “Okay, I’ve got it. Now close your eyes, and no peaking!” '''Grey Bergman: '“Wha…ugh…fine,” the Chief-to-be said rolling her eyes. She then covered her eyes with a smile never leaving her face. “Okay, I’m ready!” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg smiled and walked out in front of the soon-to-be-chief and knelt before her, holding up a new sword. The scabbard was made of leather, dyed black as night, with elegant golden arrows, weaving themselves around it, and the hilt was made of gilded iron, with a blue gem placed in the center of the hilt. “You can open them now.” Greg said as he bowed his head, presenting the sword. '''Grey Bergman: '''Still beaming, Grey let out a quiet squeal as she slowly uncovered her eyes. When she finally did, her brown eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. She could’ve sworn that she felt like she was going to pass out as her eyes were glued to the sword. The scabbard was absolutely beautiful with the intricate designs with her favorite color and the beautifully crafted hilt. “Wha–Greg, I…I…wow…” she said almost afraid she would ruin the beauty in front of her. '''Greg Ericson: '“I-is it satisfactory?” Greg asked. He was a pretty good blacksmith by now and everything had gone well in the forging, but he was still worried that maybe she wouldn’t like it. It was her special day tomorrow, and he wanted to make sure he gave her something she would be happy with. 'Grey Bergman: '“Are you kidding me?” Grey asked as she gently took it into her hands admiring it more closely. “It’s beautiful! I love it! You did such a great job!” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg stood up, a shy smile and blush, evident. “Thanks sis. I just wanted to give you something special for your big day. No big deal.” '''Grey Bergman: '“It’s a very big deal,” she said. “Honestly, I…I haven’t received a sword as a gift since…since my father gave me my first one a long time ago.” She remembered how she lost that one in the battle against that Eir with King Haddock and had to use an old one she found. “The fact that my little brother took time to make this for me…that really means a lot to me. Thank you.” 'Greg Ericson: '“You’re welcome.” Greg smiled, glad that he was able to get this right. “Well come on then, I’m sure there’s plenty to do before tomorrow.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Of course,” Grey said. “But before we do that, there’s something that needs to be done first.” With that, she took her old sword she found from her waist and handed it to Greg. “I would like to make a donation to your forge, kind blacksmith,” she said. “So that, I can enjoy my new one.” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg’s smile widened as he heard this. “I’m honored.” He said as he took the weapon from her hand. Looking it over, he couldn’t bear the thought of some stranger using the sword. Frankly he couldn’t bear the thought of anyone using it at all. It was falling apart, and chipped in certain places from years of use, through no fault of Grey’s, it was just old. Still, he knew had to keep it in the family. Reforge it and, if she ever decided to settled down and start a family, give it to one of Grey’s children. He nodded and ran back into the smithy and placed it on his workbench then walked back to his sister. “Shall we go then?” He asked with a grin, holding out his arm for her to take. '''Grey Bergman: '“We shall,” Grey said taking his arm. “The future Chief orders you to escort her back.” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg chuckled and said “Very well then you’re highness. Awaaaay we go!“ With that they began skipping through the village. '''Grey Bergman: '“Do people address chiefs as ‘Your Highness?’” Grey asked as they skipped through the village back to the Great Hall. 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg furrowed his brow in thought. “I don’t know.” He answered honestly. “I just said the first thing that came to my mind.” He shrugged. '''Grey Bergman: '“Okay,” Grey said shrugging and continuing to skip. Category:Extended Universe Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Greg Ericson